


Death by Swim Shorts

by jus2kyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fluff, M/M, Pining, also my changki heart, hyungwonho are boyfriends here already, ig?, lit rally dying, sorta - Freeform, what even are these tags, why do they wear swim shorts at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jus2kyu/pseuds/jus2kyu
Summary: that time Hyungwon wore shorts to the airport and Wonho swears his boyfriend is doing it to spite himWonho also swears he doesn't have a clothing fetish





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was immediately inspired when i saw this: https://twitter.com/wonbebe0115/status/1176933413313363968?s=20

Hyungwon was pissed and not gonna lie, Wonho was scared; the younger had passive-aggressive tendencies and Wonho hated unresolved conflicts. It didn’t help that the elder didn’t know the reason why Hyungwon was acting sulky. All he knows is that he needs to make up with him. And fast. Wonho knows that the tension isn’t gonna last long; they both couldn’t stand to be apart from each other. But Hyungwon had his ways of teaching Wonho a lesson. Who knows what the little devil is up to?

Hyungwon was always quiet but more so tonight as their practice neared its end. By the time the others were gathering their things in the studio, Hyungwon had left first— straight into their group car without sparing Wonho a glance. Jooheon and Changkyun had looked at Wonho as if to ask, ‘what did you do?’. The elder could only shrug. He looked at Shownu for help but the leader only threw his hand up in surrender. Minhyuk cackles in his own teasing way as he follows outside. Wonho was about to ask Kihyun what he knows when he sees his friend shaking his head pitifully with a smile when he was stopped by Shownu, signaling him to go as they head for the gym.

So when Wonho got back to their dorm with Shownu and sees Kihyun being disgustingly domestic at the kitchen with Changkyun, he is reminded of his unfinished business. He goes inside his shared room with Hyungwon and sees the younger asleep on his own bed (note: not Wonho’s like usual), he sighs and drops his things on the floor (softly, to not wake his boyfriend up). Wonho makes his way towards Hyungwon’s sleeping figure and places a soft, long kiss on his forehead before heading towards the shower and preparing for bed. He misses the way the deceitful Hyungwon pouts and smiles after.

The next day, they all leave for the airport in two groups because half of Monsta X are early risers and the other half take years to get ready. Usually, Wonho joins Hyungwon in the first car to depart but he hadn’t woken up to his alarm out of exhaustion. He felt his stomach sink a little when he realized Hyungwon didn’t even bother to wake him up so they could leave together, but when he sees a container of overnight oats on the kitchen table with his name on it in Hyungwon’s handwriting, he smiles so wide Changkyun thought his face would split in two. Later, Wonho shouts at the two maknaes for taking so long. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again. The older rehearses a genuine apology on the way to the airport.

When he gets there, however, he feels like an apology to God is more fitting. The moment Wonho sees Hyungwon chatting with Minhyuk, his mouth goes dry. Hyungwon looks _sinful_. Jooheon sees the entire situation and claps Wonho on the back for support before joining the others.

**“How badly did you wrong him?”** Changkyun lingers beside Wonho for a bit to revel at his hyung’s mis(?)fortune. The little shit manages to laugh and raise his fists as an attempt to cheer Wonho up. **“Hoseok-ie hyung, fighting!”**

The elder was aware of how red his ears are right now; they feel so hot, he’s afraid they were gonna fall off any moment. But being obviously flustered is the least of his worries, Wonho was too busy thanking every saint he knows because he didn’t wear sweatpants to the airport today because _that_ would be a problem.

Their manager beckons Wonho to come over. He closes his eyes and sighs. His members all look at him with sly smiles and Hyungwon—

Hyungwon just stands there, looking at him innocently (how fake), wearing his stupid Adidas shorts.

The ones that are a whole palm’s length (Wonho’s, to be specific) above his knees. The ones that hike up his thighs when he sits— _no_, Wonho does not need to think about that right now.

Hyungwon is riling him up on purpose. He knows he looks delectable to Wonho like this. Simple, effortless, beautiful. And _so hot_. His boyfriend is right there and Wonho wants to do things— _unspeakable things_— but he can’t because they’re in public and won’t be alone for a long ass time.

So, yes. Wonho wanted to cry.

In his mind, Wonho is swearing at the shorts. He is cutting the cursed shorts into little pieces and tearing it up. Wonho racks his brain in an attempt to figure out what he did wrong to deserve this ill fate.

They were swim shorts for god’s sake— _who the hell wears swim shorts to the airport???_ (right, Jooheon and Wonho himself but that’s beside the point)

And as if to rub salt in his wounds, his boyfriend wore an oversized hoodie (oh my god, sweater paws) and paired a simple pair of low top Converse with white crew length socks. Wonho should be relieved Hyungwon didn’t opt for his knee high ones— he couldn’t have. They weren’t appropriate “idol airport fashion”. They were more of a “closeted male kpop idol hiding a relationship with one of his bandmates” style (and of course, only Wonho gets to see him wearing that). Wonho feels his pants get tighter.

_Stop thinking about Hyungwon in his knee high stockings. I do not have a clothing fetish. I do not have a clothing fetish. I do not have a clothing fetish._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho with unresolved sexual tension ft. savage kihyun, anyone?

Wonho was clearly tense and Hyungwon wants to laugh. Maybe showing up to the airport in the shortest but most comfortable pair of shorts he owned wasn’t Hyungwon’s best idea. Their manager frowned upon seeing his outfit and said something about a “media frenzy”, but Hyungwon was too petty to care.

He wasn’t really mad at Wonho, he just missed him a lot. He wanted hugs and kisses and cuddles, but _nooooo_. Shownu just had to ask Wonho to work out with him after practice that night. And with his stupid boyfriend’s equally obnoxious gym obsession, Wonho agreed in a heartbeat. No one was there to hold Hyungwon’s hand throughout two episodes of Hotel Del Luna and he wants to throw a tantrum.

Hyungwon pretends to be asleep when Wonho enters their room. He was half-expecting Wonho to wake him up or plaster himself to Hyungwon’s side to sleep.

He doesn’t.

But, maybe his disappointment was yeeted out the window when Wonho kisses his forehead in the sweetest way possible and Hyungwon wants to scream and melt into nothingness at the same time.

When he wakes up, still feeling petty as hell, he throws on the most boner-inducing outfit he can think of.

**“Take your whore-ass self somewhere else, Chae Hyungwon.”** Kihyun throws the nearest thing he can grab at Hyungwon when he walks into their kitchen, which was thankfully just a cereal box and not a searing hot pan. Hyungwon shows him his most innocent smile as Kihyun goes around and drops some fried bacon onto his plate.

He expects Shownu to tell him to change his outfit and their leader does, but not for censorship reasons. He even laughs, saying something along the lines of feeling sorry for Wonho.

**“Wonho better be worth freezing your legs off, Hyungwon.”** The world’s best leader tells him, as he waits for Hyungwon to finish up taping the note on Wonho’s breakfast.

**“Oh, he is.”** Hyungwon accidentally thinks out loud. Shownu gets what he’s trying to imply and pulls a disgusted face.

When he sees Wonho arrive at the airport, he struggles to keep a neutral face. The tip of his boyfriend’s huge ears are as red as tomatoes and Hyungwon takes pride in knowing he’s causing this effect on his boyfriend.

He almost forgets said boyfriend’s own charms.

Wonho’s wearing another one of his white t-shirts, the kind whose sleeves hug and emphasize his biceps well. Hyungwon wants nothing more than to rip the shirt in two and have his boyfriend’s strong arms hold his thighs apart. (When he tells Wonho this hours later in their shared room minutes after Hyungwon teased him about liking his socks, the elder laughs and asks him, _“Who’s the one with the clothing kink again?”_)

Hyungwon reminds himself to focus on getting under Wonho’s skin. He can get under his body later in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how long this fic will go on but i hope y’all are liking it so far <3

**Author's Note:**

> it's missing hyungwonho hours and apparently, my way of coping is writing a fic :)
> 
> cyb i wrote this under 30 minutes while the 500-word essay i've been working on for four whole days ain't even halfway through,,, the clownery 
> 
> might add another chapter after i get some schoolwork done hMmMMMmm
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys like it! kudos/comments/suggestions are most welcome <3 n e ways, mx comeback soon aAaAaaAaaaaa


End file.
